Beacon Summit
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: It was suppose to be an opportunity for a fresh start upon the slopes. A chance to forget about the pain, but Ruby never remembered her beloved hills being this steep. Nor did she plan to end up getting involved with a hockey team, or falling for an Ice Princess. Ski Resort!Au
1. Hitting The Trail

**A/N: Okay, everyone I've decided to go back fix a few errors on my part and hopefully get back into the swing of this story. Too many ideas too little time.**

* * *

In the dead of night the eerie sound of a door creaking filled the empty space. A long shadow stretched out blocking out dawn's light. Under the hood of darkness a Cheshire cat smile gleamed giving the hint mischief. The figure leaped landing upon her sleeping prey gaining a groan. "Rubes," a gleeful voice yelled, waking up the girl under her.

"Yang," Ruby whined, "it's too early to get up, go back to sleep."

Yang rolled over dramatically placing a hand over her head, "But Ruby the skies awake, and I'm awake so we have to play."

"You're insufferable," Ruby mumbled into her pillow.

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm waking you up on this glorious day, little sis. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday," Ruby guessed, refusing to look at her sister.

Rolling off the bed Yang replied, "Well, actually, yes, it is Tuesday, but that's not why today's is special. Today's the day Beacon Summit is open for the season. Three months of nothing but snow, hot cocoa, and cute boys." She winked to exaggerating the last part.

Under the covers Ruby winced. She really didn't want to go to the summit this year. Not after the incident that befell upon their family. Semi-awake Ruby sat up, "Yang, I don't think I want to go this year. I'm not feeling up for it."

"Ah, come on you're telling me, you don't want to hop aboard your beloved Crescent Rose this year?"

Silver eyes flickered to the corner where her snowboard sat. A gift from her Uncle Qrow when she was still small–smaller. He laughed seeing the young girl on a board bigger than her, but he ruffled her hair saying she would grow into it. A small smile graced her lips recalling all the other happy memories she shared with Crescent Rose. Her mother would be disappointed if she discovered her daughter didn't want anything to do with the summit this year. Returning her gaze to her sister unwavering violet eyes Ruby surrendered. "Alright, you win I'll go with you."

Ecstatic Yang hugged the girl tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Get packed we leave in a few hours!" Leaving the room with a spring in her step she paused at the door for a second. "Oh, and dad's making pancakes." A pillow sailed across the room hitting Yang in the face. Falling to the floor the golden blonde maintained her smug smile. "Love you too, sis."

Rolling out of bed Ruby rubbed the back of her head yawning. Sliding on her corgi slippers the fifteen-year old headed for the kitchen following the scent of pancakes. She greeted their pet dog with a pat on the head and took a seat beside Yang, who was kicking her legs under the table excitedly. A glass of milk slid her way and her dad offered a smile. "I see Yang woke you too?" he laughed. "Well, since you're up, who wants pancakes? They're fresh off the griddle!"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Passing down two plates the sisters fought over the syrup before Ruby yanked it out her sister's grasp and dumping half the bottle over her stack. Pouring the rest of the syrup on her pancakes, Yang cut into the pile holding her fork off to the side. Laughing silently at them Tai asked, "So, are you girls heading to Beacon here shortly?"

Zwei jumped up to steal the bite, but Yang had already slipped the bite into her mouth. "You bet, I'm going to light the place on fire!" she replied, pumping her fist into the air. Repeating the process of cutting a bite and taunting the dog the blonde noticed the horror filled look in her father's eyes. Sticking the bite in her mouth, she quickly added, "Metaphorically, of course."

"Glad to know, I don't want another explosion at a shady club again."

Ruby snorted into the milk at the memory.

"That being said I expect that you both will be on your best behavior this year. I don't think we can afford to make payments on another cabin this year and besides Ozpin was nice enough not to charge us full price after . . ." his voice cracked, "after you know."

Both sisters nodded.

A moment of silence passed. "But let's not linger on it for long your mother wouldn't have any of that. Finish up your breakfast and get ready before traffic gets hectic."

Yang dug her fork into the pancakes when the tablecloth was yanked off the table crashing plates, spilling drinks, and making a mess. Three sets of eyes found the culprit lapping up pancake syrup and they all yelled, "Zwei!"

The corgi barked wagging his little stub of a tail, and instead of getting angry the family laughed at the silly dog.

After breakfast, Yang headed for the shed to hook up the trailer and her snowmobile–Bumblebee to her truck. Ruby packed her bag, snow boots, clothes, gloves, goggles, everything fitting her black and red color scheme. Reaching into her closet, she pulled out her winter jacket thinking it would be fine from last year. As Ruby slide her arms in it seemed to fit, but as she tried to zip it up she heard a distinctive rip. "I figured this would eventually happen Ruby," her dad chuckled. "I just didn't think it would be this soon," he added in a mock dramatic tone. Turning Ruby found him standing in threshold holding a box. "Here your mother asked for me to give to you when she felt the time was right."

Taking it, Ruby unwrapped the box to find a red jacket. Removing it from the box, her throat clinched as she recognized the jacket for it once had belonged to her mother. Hugging the coat close to her chest, she inhaled finding it still smelled like fresh snow and roses. "Thanks dad," she whispered.

Ruffling her hair, he replied, "You're welcome kiddo."

Slipping it on Ruby felt a sense of warmth almost as if her mother was embracing her again. The jacket wasn't too snug or horribly puffy making her look like a red marshmallow. No, the coat actually fit her perfectly. "Thanks mom," she smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

A horn honked disturbing the moment. Zipping up her bag she grabbed the last thing her board, Crescent Rose, and headed for the door. With one last glance at her room, she sighed," See you in three months. At the front door, she patted Zwei, who wagged his tail syrup still on his muzzle. "Take care of dad," she teased.

Once outside Yang honked the horn again, "Come on, Ruby we don't have all day the slopes are calling."

"Alright, here I'm coming," she called. Reaching the truck she opened back sliding her board in the back and tossed her bag beside Yang's. Getting into the truck the siblings waved at their dad. "See ya, in three months dad," Yang called.

"Have fun girls and watch out for each other."

Yang nodded, pulling out of the driveway heading for the main road. Taking a sharp turn onto the road she shouted, "Get ready Beacon Summit 'cause here we come!"

* * *

The drive to Beacon Summit took around eight hours from their place. Over the course of the trip the siblings bonded playing silly road trip games as per tradition. Ruby rubbed her arm throwing Yang a dark look for cheating at punch buggy. Halfway though they stopped for burgers and fuel. After their pit stop, they even had an argument over the radio Yang chose to listen to one station while Ruby another. That little dispute caused them to mimic their parents for they would scold them for being so childish. "Ruby Rose, you stop that, or I swear I will turn this car around," Yang growled as their father would do."

Ruby swatted her sister's arm playfully, "Don't you blame this all on _my _daughter. Yang is the older sibling and should know better."

The pair laughed at their game. Ruby glanced out the window a green sign informed her they still had twenty miles left. Letting out a heavy sigh Ruby snuggled into the jacket. She felt better than before about the trip, and would be lying to herself if she wasn't excited to carve down the slopes. As reading her mind Yang glanced over beaming, "Feeling better, sis?"

"Yeah, feeling the cool mountain air, and smelling the fresh powder has me and Crescent Rose excited"

"Glad to hear that. I understand that last year or so ended up being tough for all of us, what with-" Yang slammed on the brakes as three sleds zoomed over the road. A white and pale green one, black and gray, and the last one remind Yang of ice-cream. Ruby groaned her seat belt locking on her preventing her from hitting the dash. The golden blonde yelled several curses and even went as so bold as to flipping them off. "Damn arrogant punks think it's okay to just drive across the road without any regard towards anyone."

"Uh, Yang," Ruby called.

"I swear if one if them harms a hair on my sister's head, I'll slaughter'em,' she growled.

"Yang," the younger girl yelled.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear all that, but-"

"Remember, you know you used to do exactly the same things too?"

Sudden realization caused Yang to recall that she and her friends used to race across the road playing chicken with oncoming cars. A light shade of pink coated her cheeks, "Oh, right, I guess I've had a change of heart about reckless stunts since you know."

Ruby nodded, knowing how her older sister felt. A wave of intense cold hit her practically piercing her heart, and touching the very depths of her soul. The snow used to be her favorite thing, but it turned into her enemy after one split second. Touching her arms the jacket shitted following her movements. Ruby figured the previous owner wouldn't want her two favorite girls sad. "Yang, I've been thinking."

The golden blonde glanced over, "Go on."

"Maybe, instead of this trip being a memorial, we should have fun, and not let what happened bug us too much."

She waited for Yang response. "That's the point of this trip, Rubes. Leaving the past behind us to start fresh just like the snow fall each year."

Ruby smiled, happy her sister agreed with her. Even though she missed her mom terribly she still had her in spirit.

Turning down a dirt road Yang managed to hit every bump and pothole. Going around a tight and narrow bend she smiled brightly as lilac eyes spotted the various cabins, sledders, snowboarders, hockey players, figure skaters, and every other imaginable winter activity. "Welcome to Beacon Summit," Yang shouted gleefully.

Parking the truck the siblings got out breathing in the cold welcoming air. "Alright, I'll head inside to get our keys for the cabin, and you can stay here if you want." Once Yang left for the cabin Ruby spotted a stand offering warm drinks, and cookies. Beacon Summit had some of the best chocolate chip cookies. Chewy on the outside, warm soft melted chocolaty heaven on the inside. She walked over ordering a coffee for Yang, hot chocolate for herself, and a few cookies. Going back toward the main cabin her foot found a patch of ice hidden under some snow. Slipping she lost her grip on the items. One of the cups rolled away, hitting someone's foot, and a hand picked it up examining it. A small yelp caught her ears as Ruby fell onto the snow.

"You dolt," someone snapped. "This dress is dry clean only."

Opening her eyes Ruby found a pair of frosty blue orbs filled anger staring her down. Getting up, she dusted off the snow from jacket and pants. The girl held a pair of ice skates and wore a fancy dress of blue and white. A large brown stain covered the bottom half. Ruby cringed, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't see the ice."

The girl placed one hand on her hip and the other to scold the klutz of a girl. "I can't afford silly accidents on my career. One little slip up could cost me everything."

Ruby narrowed her silver eyes hand on her hips, "Look Princess, I said I was sorry."

"Actually, it's heiress," a voice replied. "Both girls looked over seeing another girl holding one of Ruby's stray cups. She wore a black winter jacket, and a black hat. Amber eyes glowing with disinterest in the girls squabble. "Weiss Schnee heiress of Schnee Winter Industrious, where everyone buys their winter sports gear and attire." Weiss nodded in approval of someone knowing the importance of her name. "Of course that doesn't erase that fact that your family has sponsored questionable athletes in various winter games all around Remnant."

Weiss huffed insulted and stormed off. Ruby turned her attention to the other girl ready introduce herself and say thanks, but she found the girl had vanished. Letting out a sigh she fell back onto the snow, "So far this trip is worthless."

"You too," someone agreed.

Glancing up Ruby found a guy standing beside her, offering his hand. "I'm Jaune Arc."

Taking the hand, and up her feet once more she spoke, "Ruby Rose."

The pair walked along the sidewalk after Ruby went back to the truck for her board. Jaune wondered how a girl who looked so innocent could ride a board that size. "So, Jaune what are doing here at the summit?"

He sighed, "My parents sent me here to get involved in some winter sports since all my sister can do some sort of sport, but so far I've only managed to fall on my face."

"I've been boarding for years. My uncle gave me this, and I've loved the sport ever since."

"Must be nice. I've tried skiing, ice skating, and tomorrow I'll be taking lessons on snowboarding."

"Hey, maybe I can teach you."

"Ruby, we got our cabin key, come on," Yang shouted, waving to catch her attention.

Seeing her sister across the way she said a quick goodbye to Jaune. "See you tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, if I don't die from frostbite." Ruby left racing over a golden blonde hair girl's side. He scoffed, "That's just great, now where I am going to find a pretty and quirky girl?" Behind him, he didn't see a redhead glancing around alone.

The siblings headed for their cabin, Ruby told Yang about what with Weiss, but her sisters laugh thinking it was just Ruby exaggerating. At the cabin Yang placed the key in the lock, "Now, Ozpin said due to an increase amount of visitors this year we will be bunking with two other people, but the cabin is big enough for the four of us, so nothing to worry about."

Opening the door they saw a cozy space with a small couch and fireplace. Off to the other-side sat a tiny area fit with a fridge, a small stove, microwave, and a tiny bar. There was a door leading to the bathroom, and one for the bedroom. Ruby was in awe of it since it was the nicest cabin she laid her eyes upon making her wonder something.

"Yang, how can we afford this? Not even dad could get one _this_ nice."

The blonde didn't want to answer with the truth that they got a discount for what happened to their mom. Seeing the light in her sister's radiant eyes, she told a little white lie, "I've been saving up the money so we'll be able to have the best trip ever."

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed heading to the room, finding two sets of bunk beds. She ran up to the one on the left, taking the top bunk. "This is great, sis!" Rolling off the bed Ruby decided to check out the kitchen. Falling to the ground she heard a groan. Standing up, she locked glares with a set snowy blue eyes.

Ruby frowned, taking a step back recognizing the girl as Weiss from earlier. "Oh no, not you again," they said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope I managed to fix most of my mistake. I just hated how stupid I was being with this story and felt bad for neglected for over a year. Plus, I didn't realize how many stupid mistakes I made.**


	2. On The Slopes

Weiss stormed out her pristine white luggage trailing behind her. "I can't believe I'm stuck sharing a room with this dunce."

Yang blocked her path, "Oh, I see you met our other roommate."

"Nope, I'm not staying here a minute longer with _her_," she replied voice dripping with acid. "I would rather sleep outside than with that uncivilized girl any longer than I have to."

Yang recalled a conversation the pair had while they headed over to the cabin. Her lilac eyes grew wide realizing Ruby was indeed telling the truth. "Oh my god, you really did ruin her dress."

"Yes, and now I need to find a new one before this weekend."

"Come on Weiss I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Ruby pleaded.

The heiress paused, knowing the girl was only trying to repay her. Gazing into those big silver eyes, she surrendered. Closing the door she sighed, "Fine, you really want to make it up to me." Ruby nodded rapidly. "Stay out of my way and off the ice."

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem, I don't even like the ice. I have my snowboard."

Noticing the long red snowboard Weiss scoffed, "Good a dolt like you doesn't belong anywhere near the ice rink."

Yang wrapped her arms around the pair, "There see everything all worked out. Now, who wants cocoa?"

Ruby raised her hand excitedly. "I do!"

The golden blonde knew Ruby would want some. "How about you Ice Princess? Fresh cocoa by a nice snugly warm fire wrapped in a blanket."

Shoving the girl off, Weiss dusted off her shoulders. She pointed a finger in Yang's direction scolding the blonde, "Don't call me that," Lowering her arm, she crossed them over her chest, "but yes, I will have some, warm not scalding hot, with a dollop of whipped cream, and a dash of cinnamon."

"Can you get some cookies?"

Ruffling her sister's hair Yang smiled, "Sure thing, sis." Sliding on her yellow and tan jacket Yang paused at the door winking mischievously, "Play nice you two."

The pair locked gazes before jumping further away from each other. Once Yang left Ruby went back to the room unpacking her stuff, putting her items either in the closet or the bookshelf. She put everything in a certain spot; everything except for her jacket. "Coats belong in the closet," Weiss barked, removing her own hanging it up away from Ruby's clothes.

Hugging the article Ruby shook her head. "This doesn't leave my sight. It's special for it belonged to someone I love."

Weiss' resolve melted, her cold, air died, and her gaze softened. "I guess I'll make an exception since it's so important to you." Ruby smirked liking Weiss a little more than she did earlier. Weiss seemed like a genuine nice person under her frigid demeanor.

Hearing the door creak Ruby left speeding off for the main room. "Yang that was fast." Silver eyes met a familiar pair of amber eyes. "Oh, you're that girl from earlier."

"Blake Belladonna," she introduced softly.

Passing the girl, Blake headed for the bedroom. Ruby could tell there was something different about Blake, but couldn't put her finger on it. Yang came in feeling the sudden tension. "Oh, I just walked in, who turned up the heat.

"Yang," Ruby groaned, hating her sister's love for stupid puns.

Instead of retorting to add to Ruby's embarrassment the golden blonde started to pass out drinks. "A double hot chocolate for my dear sister and," Yang paused to pick up the cup. "A very finicky pretentious drink for her majesty."

Weiss took it, but not before reprimanding the girl. "If I'm an Ice Princess then the appropriate title is your highness."

The blonde ignored the uptight girl. "one coffee for me, extra caffeine," she winked. Blake returned to the room catching Yang's gaze. She waved, "So, I take it that you must be our final roommate?"

Blake nodded.

"Good the gangs all here then. Sorry, for not getting you anything I didn't know when you'd get here exactly," Yang added rubbing the back of her head apologetically.

"I don't like chocolate all that much," Blake replied.

Ruby poked her head over the couch melted chocolate on the corners of her mouth, and a hot chocolate mustache coating her upper lip. "You don't like chocolate?"

Pouring herself a glass of milk Blake replied, "Not really."

Ruby faked a faint landing on Weiss' lap.

Quirking a blonde brow, she shoved the girl off, "Pardon me, but I would rather not get chocolate on my pajamas. These are made from the finest material in all of Remnant. You've already ruined my one performance dress."

Ruby cringed sitting back on the couch the pair finished their drinks. She reached into the bag finding one last cookie looking over at Weiss, she offered with a sincere smile. "Hey, Weiss do you want the last one?"

"I can't afford to eat sweets."

"Come on Weiss, one cookie won't hurt. Besides, they're the best in Vale."

Weiss held back the witty remark that formed on her tongue noticing the kindness in the girl's eyes. "I guess one won't do much harm." Taking the cookie she whispered a thank you. Taking a small bite she mused, _she's right these are the best in Vale._

Later on that evening Ruby crawled into bed, removing a pad of paper and pen and started to write a letter to her dad. Weiss combed her hair in front of the vanity in the corner. Under a dim lamp light Blake reading a book while Yang toweled dried her hair before jumping onto the top bunk opposite of Ruby. Finished the heiress placed her silver comb inside the drawer and gracefully got into bed. Noting the calming atmosphere Blake turned the page coming to a new chapter, Blake closed the book setting it on the night stand. Looking around, she asked, "Anyone still need this?"

Ruby tucked her pen and paper under her pillow. Rolling over she placed her arm under her head, "Nope. Night Yang."

"Go ahead," Yang replied. "Night Rubes."

"I have trials in the morning, so please."

Blake nodded and after a collective echoes of 'good nights' she flicked the light off. A few beds creaked under the weight of a group filling the air and the four soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up to the smell of bacon. Opening her eyes, she squinted in order to read the red numbers of the clock finding it said six in the morning. Yawning, she stretched out her left arm and scratching her head, she slid off her bed. On the floor she looked around the room, she found both Weiss' and Blake's bed were already empty. Giving the heiresses bed another look Ruby noticed how pristine the bed was made. The sheet corners were tucked in, pillowcase straighten out without any wrinkles, and the comforter lined up with the mattress. Perfect just like Weiss, herself. Ruby's focus landed on Blake's bed, finding it causally done hers and Yang's where just haphazardly tossed about. Figuring the pair were already in the kitchen, she padded her way there.

Entering the main room, she found Yang in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Turning, she smiled seeing Ruby. "Morning, sleepyhead, do you want bacon, eggs, and toast?"

Taking a bite of her toast, she asked, "Where are Weiss, and Blake?"

"Ice Queen headed out early for the rink and Blake . . . I don't know where she ran off to." Setting her own plate down Yang took a bite of bacon. "Do you want a ride over to the slopes?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend there."

"Yang smiled teasingly, "Does my little sister have herself a date with a boy?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister for being two years older, she still had a knack for acting like Ruby was still a little girl for nearly everything. "You know dad wouldn't approve of his little _girls_ dating anyone and no boy is good enough for him."

"Dad's not, here is he?" Yang asked, waggling her brow flirtatiously.

Ruby tried of her sister being pain threw the rest of her toast hitting the blonde in the face. Butter on her cheek Yang scooped up some eggs flinging them at Ruby who ducked. Tension thick in the air as the siblings stared at each other. eyes narrowing waiting for someone to make the next move. Yang was armed with a piece of bacon, Ruby held a slice of orange until the golden blonde's cold frown melted into a smile. The pair laughed before finishing up their breakfast and cleaning themselves up a little. Setting the plates in the sink to worry about washing later. Yang grabbed her coat. "I'll meet you out by my sled and I'll take you to your date."

Ruffling her hair to remove the bits of egg, she shouted after her, "You're such a pain."

Knowing she's teasing Yang called with her trademark, "Love you too, sis."

Ruby went back to the room where she traded her pajamas for a flannel shirt in her in her distinctive red and black color scheme. A pair of black ski pants with a red stripe running up them. Sliding on her mother's jacket, her boots, a pair of gloves, a toboggan, and ski goggles around her neck. She headed out to retrieve Crescent Rose, and meet Yang.

Finding her already on Bumblebee, Ruby strapped on her board onto the rack for a secure grip. Sliding on behind her sister, she tapped her, "Ready when you are."

Yang gave her a thumbs up, flipped down her visor, revved up the engine, and took off for the slopes. The blonde kept moderate speed along the main path, watching out for pedestrians and the random idiots, who might jump out in front of the trail. Ruby felt content as the chilly wind blew through her hair. Snow gently fell creating a thin layer of dust upon the already thick blanket of snow. They passed the main cabin and the mess hall where visitors who didn't have the same accommodations as they did could eat. Also, it was a good place to be on the days where it was far too cold of snow time activities they showed movies and offered plenty of things to pass the time. Further down the path a large ice rink sat on to the left made mainly for hockey practice and speed-skating. The next one was made strictly for ice skating Ruby's gaze lingered on that rink looking for Weiss, but she didn't see her. Venturing on and pass a group of pine trees separating the ice from the slopes they arrived. The ski lift headed up the mountain leading to various area's depending on a person's experience. From the easy bunny slopes all the way up to Grim Ridge.

Coming to a halt, keeping the engine running she allowed Ruby to get off, unstrap Crescent Rose, and Ruby started off for the ski lift wondering if Jaune was waiting for her. "Have fun Rubes. I'll be at the course if you need anything. Try not to get into too much trouble with your 'partner'," she winked, before speeding off down the trail.

"Sisters," she mumbled, shaking her head. From behind her, she heard yelling and saw a snowboarder crash into a large pile of snow. Ruby ran over to see if they were alright. Hearing a familiar groan, she knelt down, removing a pair of yellow goggles discovering Jaune. She offered her hand pulling him to his feet. "The first run is usually the toughest for plenty of people."

With his foot still in the bindings Jaune lost his balance, falling once to the snow. "That was my fifth time down the small hill."

Ruby tried to hide her cringe. It took her a few tries to gain a sense of balance, but after her third try and her uncle's practically shoving her off the mountain she quickly picked up on the skill. "It's okay Jaune not everyone learns things fast. Come one I'll show you and lend you some tips.

Meeting silver eyes filled with reassurance he decided it was worth a few more attempts before making an utter fool of himself any further. Rising up from the snow he dusted off his brown and yellow jacket. "An Arc never quits," he tried to declare, through the motto seemed to fail as his voice cracked..

"Glad to know. Now come on, grab your board." Ruby lead the way up the small slope seeing no point in taking the lift yet reaching the top of the bunny hill. Near the edge Ruby dropped to the snow. She put her left foot in the binding first. "Alright Jaune it seems like you know which one is your lead foot, that's a good start. Now, since we didn't take the lift we will leave that for later. First, lay your board perpendicular to you so your strapped foot it acts like a brake." Jaune nodded following Ruby's instructions. "Next, the other foot make sure they're both secured. Good?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

Ruby stood up and helped the guy up. "Now, let's try to go down hill. Apply some pressure to your lead foot, but don't lean forward just let gravity take you down. Slightly bend your knees and have your back straight as you gain speed and keep your balance. As you slide down try to turn so you can get handle on your speed. Are you with me so far, Jaune?"

Looking down the blond gulped. "Yeah, pressure, slid down, work on turns."

"That sums it up, I'll meet you down at the bottom." Pulling down her goggles Ruby slid down gaining a little speed, and reached the bottom in no time.

Jaune did as the girl instructed applying pressure to his lead foot. Bending his knees, he started to feel a little confident, but it faded once he tried to turn losing his balance landing face first in the snow. "I'll never get the hang of this."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. Wanna try again?"

Taking her hand Jaune nodded. "Seventh time is the charm, I hope."

* * *

By midday Jaune managed not to fall on his face or crash, but they were still on the bunny slopes. Ruby had hoped they would have made more progress since she really wanted to head to Grimm Ridge, but she wouldn't abandon a friend. After the . . . Ruby lost count though Jaune finally managed to make his way down the hill and complete some turns. They were small, but he still accomplished something. "Hey, Ruby, I hate to leave you since you managed not to give up on me, but I have a dog sledding thing coming up soon and I'm starving," he informed her with an apologetic smile.

"S'okay, we can try again tomorrow.'

He rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, my schedule is pretty well booked for the rest of the week. Maybe, after, if I don't die from either exhaustion or hypothermia I'll meet you here."

"Sure, any time."

Unsure how to part ways without leaving an awkward silence the pair smiled waving. "See ya, around, Ruby."

"Yeah." Once he disappeared from view Ruby headed for the lift. "One more run down the ridge and I'll grab me a hot chocolate," she told herself.

Riding up the lift she glanced down, rolling her eyes at a few jerks throwing snowballs at a poor lonely skier. Coming to the landing, she slid off walking to the edge to strap her foot in the other binding. The wind whistled in her ear looking up ahead Ruby spotted the highest mountain range. Grimm Ridge was the second extreme place for skiers and snowboarders alike to test their skills. The very top of the summit was most dangerous with rock slides, avalanche warnings, and the infamous Dragon's Gorge. The hills used to be called the Shinning Beacon for you needed more than a prayer to conquer it. However, after the incident the summit's owner changed it to Rose Peak. This name change became one of the many reason's Ruby didn't dare to venture any further, and the ski lift stopped at the ridge before cycling down to the bunny slopes. Meaning if she ever did want to test her luck and life she would have to climb the rest of the way.

Shaking her head Ruby strapped her foot in settled her goggles on her face, and headed down the ridge. Gaining speed she noticed a large branch sticking she turned a bit too sharply, and hit a part of the branch covered by snow. Causing her crash face first into the power. "Ow," she groaned, "I didn't think it was that big."

Rolling over she found herself staring up at someone. The person took off their hood, revealing long raven locks cascading down her back and some over her shoulder. Removing the goggles Ruby's breath caught upon meeting a pair of amber eyes. "If I might suggest an easier hill might be your best choice."

Ruby quickly got up her cheeks turning red, and not from the chill. "No, I'm not some rookie I got distracted and that branch was bigger than I expected."

"Ah, I see, it happens even to the best of us I suppose," she purred.

The woman's husky voice sent a shudder down her spine. "Y-yeah," she agreed, "even professionals mess up sometimes."

"Indeed. Oh, where are my manners. The name's Cinder, Cinder Fall."

"Ruby Rose."

A sly smirk curved the woman's lips upon hearing the girl's last name. _Rose_, she purred internally. "Maybe, when you're done hitting branches, we should get together for some hot chocolate."

"Sure, sounds nice," Ruby replied quickly.

"Perfect, see you around Ruby Rose," she said seductively adding a sultry wink.

Nodding, she watched the mysterious and oddly alluring woman walk away. Ruby fell back onto the snow, the cold didn't bother her one bit for it felt like she was on fire. "This is becoming an interesting trip."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, look Cinder. Now as I said in the first chapter there won't be any extreme Cinderruby like in a few stories I've read. The running joke with Jaune does end after a few more chapters. Thanks for the followers and fav I'm still unsure about his story. Next chapter Ren and Nora arrive. **

**Edit: I'm going to fix some stuff in chapter three this weeks to improve a little.**


	3. Walking On Thin Ice

A bus parked at the summit's entrance where it lets out several people in their winter gear most unprepared for the chilling air. A girl with vibrant short orange hair jumped from the top step much to the drivers to the dismay. Landing knee deep in a pile of snow, she shouted excitedly at the top of her lungs. The final passenger stepped off his breathing labored and arms tired from carrying all the bags most belonging to his rambunctious companions. The girl giggled leaping from the mound, "Come on Ren, let's make snow angels!"

"Nora," calmly the boy called to gain her attention. She paused mid-step, glancing back him smiling, "Maybe, we should go to our cabin?"

With a mock saluted Nora replied, "Yes, sir," she then skipped off towards the main cabin.

Ren sighed softly always amused by the girls high strung personality.

While they waited in line for their cabin key someone was nice enough to lend the worn out Ren a luggage cart. Meanwhile, Nora took in all the sounds the place had to offer. From excited teens ready to hit the slopes, kids wanting to build a snowman, and the roar of snowmobiles outside the door. Exited turquoise eyes darted back and forth drinking in every sight. A large fireplace crackled with life, the Grimm skin rug laid sprawled out on the floor, in the far corner sat a Schnee Winter Industrious shop where she could make out a hockey section. Her eyes light up, grabbing Ren's arm, she shook it wildly. "Oh, Ren I can't wait to get out onto the ice and unleash my mighty Magnhild – ooh say that five times fast, my might Magnhild, my mighty Magnhild-"

"Nora."

"Right, sorry," she nodded, rubbing the back of her head collecting herself and coming back to reality. "They won't know what hit them," she cackled maniacally, stroking her hockey stick that stuck out of her bag. "I'll be Queen of the Rinks." Glancing at Ren she added, giving his arm a punch, "and you will be my right hand. We should totally name our team the Sloths."

The typical quite guy arched his brows confused. "Nora, sloths don't do much," he voiced.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, jumping into the air scaring a few people around them. "That way our opponents won't suspect anything, and when they least expect it, we will put the hurt on them. It's perfect!"

Ren shook head, knowing there was no stopping his friend once she began one of her rambling sessions though he didn't mind one bit. After getting their cabin key Nora helped carry her bags. Though once they walked through the door Nora immediately dropped them racing off towards the room where she jumped onto the top bunk of one of the beds and began to bounce on the mattress. "This place is amazing!" she beamed. "Ren, we should build a snowman later!" Nora shouted, looking out the window as fresh snow fell.

"Sounds fun, but I have to admit I'm a bit rusty on my snowman making skills," a new voice replied.

Whipping around Nora spotted a tall redhead with an awkward smile curving half her lips. She held a pair of ice skated and a helmet under her right arm. Falling off the top bunk Nora approached unsure what to make of the new girl yet. Though she gladly extended her hand always happy to make new friends. "Nora Valkyrie, hockey player," she introduced.

The redhead followed suit grasping the girl's hand, "Pyrrha Nikos, speed skater."

Removing her hand, Nora saluted, "Nice to meet you Pyrrha, do you like pancakes?"

"Uh, yes, pancakes are good." Pyrrha didn't know what to think of the strange hyper active girl, but she seemed nice. Though getting a good look at her, the speed skater wondered how such a tiny thing could play such a rough sport like hockey. She had seen guys use the rink during her practice runs and she saw how barbaric they played. They didn't seem to have any trouble beating their opponents, or slamming them into the rink barrier.

"You should meet my friend Ren, he and I are on the same team, and we will be invincible–once we get more players for this season. Plus, he makes the best pancakes in the world!"

A knock on the threshold interrupted them. The pair turned their attention finding Ren standing there. "Someone passed out on the floor."

Exchanging a mixture of confused, worried,–Nora tried not to laugh, looks the three headed out to the living room where the two girls found the person on the floor not moving. "Nora, help me carry them to the fireplace."

"Sure thing!" Nora lifted the person up by their feet carrying them and laying them on the couch.

"Do you think they'll will be fine?" Pyrrha asked, being able to make out blond hair underneath the melting snow.

"Yeah, the snows melting and they seem to be breathing. Ren, do you think you could fix up something warm?"

Ren nodded, already in the kitchen searching around. A few moments passed and the pair saw the person's fingers move and a disgruntled groan. "Dog sledding hurts."

"He lives!" Nora praised.

Pyrrha fought off a laugh managing to ask, "Are you okay . . ."

"Jaune Arc," he coughed. The blond tried to get up ignoring Pyrrha's protests, but passed out on the floor from pure exhaustion.

Ren came over handing Nora the mug of hot chocolate. "What happened?"

Taking the mug Nora frowned, "He died." After taking a sip, "Too bad too, he would have enjoyed this hot chocolate." Pyrrha looked away covering her mouth straining not to let a chuckle escape, and Ren simply rolled his eyes not even surprised Nora said such a thing.

* * *

Snowboard under her arm Ruby began to head back toward the cabin, having spent the rest of the afternoon getting back into her groove so she could prove to the woman she met yesterday she wasn't a novice. The wind mused through her hair and a soft smile curved her lips. Despite her beginning resentment of coming to the summit this year it had been a decent first day.

Following the path Ruby walked along the barrier of the one of the ice rinks finding practically, Glancing over she noticed a figure in the setting sun's light. The rays of the last offered sun shone down, causing the fragments of light to shone upon the ice and the person's clothing. Leaning against the barrier for a closer look Ruby saw the jewels decorating the dress sparkling and shimmering dazzling her and anyone who happened by. The person spun in a few circles, pausing before they darted across the light before leaping in the air, and landing gracefully taking a bow.

Weiss took a moment to catch her breath. Checking her watch she noted it was time to head for the cabin for a show and some well-deserved rest. For the next morning she would begin her routine all over again in preparation for her first competition of the season. Her training schedule was rigorous, but it would all be worth it in the end, or so she thought. Now, she merely skated to put her mind at ease. Skating over to the bench, she traded her skates for a pair of snowy boots lined with fur and her families logo on the side. It wasn't until she left the rink did she notice the someone was watching her. Rushing over was the girl who she shared a bunk with and ruined her dress. "Hey Weiss," she yelled, skidding to a halt in front of the girl. The blonde gave the girl a once-over not seeing any hot chocolate in her hands Weiss figured it was safe. "Wow, that was awesome. The way you jumped in the air like you were flying only to land with such grace and-" Ruby felt her cheeks heat up, "That was pretty cool."

"Thank you," the heiress remarked, taking Ruby's excitement in stride. "It looks better with music and the appropriate attire."

"I tried ice skating once, but my uncle said I don't have the feet for it and they should belong on the ground most of the time."

Weiss hummed in responds figuring that out yesterday after the hot chocolate incident. "Not everyone is able to understand the fine and difficult art known as ice skating. It takes years of hard work and dedication." Her frosty blue eyes spotted Ruby's board, "Anyone can slide down a snowy hill on a piece of plastic."

Suddenly offended Ruby shot back, "Snowboarding is far more complicated than just 'sliding down a snowy hill on a piece of plastic'. It's about balance, timing, becoming one with the snow, and avoiding obstacles that lay hidden under the snow and not simply gliding on a flat piece of ice."

The heiress stared coldly at the naive girl, "I bet I could easily master snowboarding in less time it takes you learn how to even balance in a pair of ice skates."

The younger girl heard the challenge in Weiss' voice. "You wouldn't last a day on a snowboard, princess."

Quirking a blonde brow Weiss nodded. A Schnee never backs down from anything, even something she could probably win with her hands tied behind her back. "Ruby Rose, I gladly accept your challenge. I'll give you a fair warning the rink can be a fickle unforgiving mistress."

Ruby scoffed, "Don't be surprised if you wind up eating snow."

With a flick of her ponytail Weiss left.

Ruby's triumphant smile quickly faded realizing she just agreed to teach Weiss how to snowboard to see if the heiress could surpass her in a shorter amount of time compare to her ice skating lesson. Little did she know she also inadvertently agreed to learn how to ice skate. Groaning to herself Ruby mumbled, "I need some hot chocolate."

* * *

Yang drove down the trail heading for the cabin pausing at the hill. Not finding her sister among the snow and the place was practically empty save for a few stragglers. "She must have headed back already," the golden blonde shrugged. Revving up the engine Yang speed off hoping to get back before night completely engulfed her. While driving her mind began to wonder causing her not to see someone emerging from the tree line until it was almost too late. Hitting the brakes Yang came to a halt centimeters in front of the person. The pale yellow light of her single headlight shone on the stray. Yang yanked off her helmet fiery rage blazing in her normal placid lilac eyes. "Hey dumbass," she yelled, "at least have the courtesy to wear something reflective if you're going to go out in a black jacket."

The person took off their hood, revealing dark amber eyes.

A light blush coated the blonde's cheeks. "Oh hey, Blake, sorry about the out-lash people aren't the smartest in the world."

Blake nodded approaching the sled, "I understand you wish to avoid an accident since you are still grieving."

Yang chocked, "Grieving? Yang Xiao Long does not grieve. Wherever you put that idea in your head is beyond me. My insurance is awful and I don't want to damage Bumblebee again. Took me six months to repair her to her former glory after some idiot crashed into her a few years ago. "I also have a sister to protect and getting hurt is not an option. "I have noticed you care for her a lot. Ruby right?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid who shouldn't have to go through this stuff." Yang decided it was time to change the subject. "So, what brings you here to the resort?" she asked nonchalantly leaning against her sled.

Blake casually held up her skies.

"I see, though I must say I pegged you for an ice skater," Yang teased.

The other girl blinked a few times raising a brow in confusion.

Rubbing the back of her head nervously at her joke flying over Blake's head, she sighed, "Never mind. Do you wanna ride?" she added, gesturing to her sled.

"Sure, it's getting dark, and the night isn't safe or sane for a person to be out here right now. The darkness can bring the demons from a person's past."

Not arguing the blonde slipped her helmet straddling her sled. "I'll go slow so you won't have to hold on."

"I don't mind if you fast," Blake responded.

Yang hit the brake suddenly stopping knocking the girl into her shoulder. The blonde wasn't sure what happened, Blake said it so casually, so she didn't understand why she acted suddenly flustered. Cursing under her breath, she was glad to have the helmet covering her burning face. Looking over her shoulder, she apologized, "Sorry, my foot slipped."

Yang managed to get them safety to the cabin without any further incident and parked her sled at the side.

The pair entered the cabin, finding it eerily quite. "Rubes, are you here?" Stripping off her jacket and haphazardly placing it on the couch she noticed Ruby's boots beside the couch. Yang walked in further, calling again, "Ruby?"

On cue the younger sister rose from behind the kitchen counter. Silver eyes shifted nervously towards the bedroom. "Hey, Yang did you have fun?"

"Why are you hiding? Did your boyfriend dump you already?" she joked.

"No, I made a mistake today."

"Oh my Vale, don't tell me you didn't use protection?" Yang continued to mess with her sister hanging her head in disappointment.

Being an innocent puppy Ruby replied, "There was plenty of padding between of us." Yang's laughter clued her in on what her sister truly meant and Ruby's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson matching the streaks in her hair. "Yang," she shouted embarrassed, "Nothing like _that _happened. No, I made a deal with-"

"Ruby Rose-" Weiss barked sternly.

Gulping Ruby regretfully looked over meeting enraged frosty blue orbs. "Yes, Weiss?" she asked, fearfully.

"We have training first thing in the morning. Sleep is energy that means going to bed. Let's go now," she ordered, tapping her foot on the ground, arms cross menacingly and blonde brows were knitted together in anger. "Plus, we need to purchase the right gear for ice skating, and buy the appropriate attire and a board for your vile sport of choice."

"My sport is not vile, yours is pretentious and girly." Ruby ducked back down sensing Weiss' anger becoming intense and figured if she didn't obey the whole room might freeze from Weiss' cold personality. She squeaked, "Can I at least have-"

"No cookies or sweets until after our little bargain is over. Now to bed with you," Weiss said, grabbing the back of Ruby's over-sized sweatshirt and dragging her to the bedroom"

Ruby reached out pleading, "Wait, Yang save me. It's far to early for bed."

"Nope sis, you got yourself into whatever this is, so you two have fun."

"Yang, this in some areas could be considered cruelty to your little sister," she said until the door closed drowning out her pleas.

Blake took a seat on one of the stools. "What's up with them?"

"Ruby got herself mixed with The Ice Queen. I'm figuring her mouth ran quicker than her brain. A trait in our family. I'm sure she'll be fine." A loud bang and yelling came from the room and the pair met glances. The golden blonde added a bit worrisome, "Maybe."

"Shouldn't you check it out?" Blake asked, getting into the fridge, reaching for the gallon of milk.

"Nah," Yang waved off, "Weiss' bark is far worse than her bite. Hey, you wanna watch a movie?"

Before Blake could answer the bedroom door slammed opened, and Ruby rushed out ducking behind her sister. "Yang, she's going to kill me."

Running a frustrated hand over her hair Weiss barked, "That dunce somehow managed to knock over the bunk bed."

Yang started off for room her eyes closed, "Oh, you two there's no need to get excited." Coming to the threshold opening her eyes she stopped in her tracks seeing the bunk on the floor. "Blake, you need to see this."

The amber-eyed girl peeked in nearly dropping her glass of milk. "It's better than hanging a bed by rope suspended from the ceiling," she remarked.

The sisters exchanged awkward looks having done the very thing when they slept in the same room. "Blake give me a hand." The other girl nodded, helping Yang lift the bed up putting in its rightful place. "There, no harm, no foul. Next time make sure whatever you both are doing isn't wild or reckless."

"But-" Ruby began.

Yang put her hand up, "I don't want to know what happened. If you need us Blake and I will be in the living room."

Once the older girls left the snowy blonde's attention turned to Ruby. "If there won't be any further incidents I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do to the same, Ruby. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Weiss," Ruby bowed, her head climbing up to the top bunk. Once the light were off, Ruby grabbed her pillow, placing it over her head, groaning to herself, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Icecapades

The buzzing of an alarm echoed annoyingly in Ruby's ears. Blake looked angrily out from underneath her blanket, amber eyes narrowed, and a low growl resounded. A few seconds into the loud alarm, Yang tossed a pillow knocking over the clock over, breaking it. A hand reached towards the girl on the top bunk. It yanked off the covers from Ruby's bed exposing her rose patterned pants, and black tank top. Rolling over Ruby, groaned, "Five more minutes."

"Not on my watch," Weiss snapped. "Come on, we have a bet to settle."

Ruby sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Can we at least have breakfast first?"

Removing her hand from her hip, Weiss replied, "Alright, since the store doesn't open until eight, I guess we have time for breakfast."

"Waffles sound good, Rubes," Yang spoke facing away from the pair pillow still over her face

Begrudgingly Ruby rolled off the bed, meeting Weiss' icy gaze, she noticed that the heiress was already ready for the day. Wearing a blue bolero jacket, and combat skirt. Something she and Ruby had in common when the younger girl wasn't snowboarding. Her hair was already tied back into a ponytail. Averting her eyes from the heiresses attire, she called back a reply to her sister's breakfast request. "No problem, Yang. I'll make a batch of chocolate chip waffles."

Passing by Weiss, she walked after the young girl. "Now, see here. If you wish to learn–or see that you are able to even comprehend ice skating then waffles aren't an appropriate meal at all."

"It's just a few besides, I have a quick metabolism, so don't worry princess," Ruby grumbled entering the kitchen area.

Weiss opened her mouth, but closed it. _No point in arguing with such a stubborn girl._

Twenty minutes later the girls were all up having breakfast. Yang and Ruby ate the warm, fresh chocolate chip waffles. Weiss had a coffee and oatmeal with strawberry slices sprinkled on top. Finally, Blake the still ever mysterious girl ate a fishy smelling sandwich, and had a cup of tea. "These are great Ruby," Yang praised, digging into the stack of four.

"Thanks," she replied. Taking a bite, she glanced up, looking at the heiress. Their bet still in the back of her thoughts. She was going to make Weiss her words and probably a bit of snow as well. Though Ruby wasn't too thrilled with attempting ice skating, but if she had to prove to Weiss that ice skating was easier than the heiress made it out to be, then she would. Staring at her just a bit longer Ruby wondered for a moment if there was a sweet girl under harsh icy personality.

Weiss met Ruby's gaze. "I hope you aren't planning on backing out on our wager."

"No way, Weiss, I was just thinking about how great these waffles are I made and that you should try them."

"Are you crazy those sticky pieces of cooked batter filled with chocolate will ruin the dietary regimen I _must _follow to maintain the right-" Yang rolled her eyes and proceeded to shove a bit of waffle in the platinum blonde's mouth. Weiss coughed, "Are crazy you . . . you," she swallowed. "Actually, I must admit they're not terrible, but never do that again."

Hearing Weiss compliment something she made Ruby feel a bit fuzzy and a light shade of pink coated her cheeks. "Um, Blake would you want any, they're now officially Weiss approved?" Ruby asked, ignoring the squeak in her voice.

"No, I prefer tuna," she replied softly, taking another bite.

No one said anything and kept on eating their respectable meals.

Around seven-thirty everyone had gathered up their stuff placing the dirty dishes in the sink. The heiress checked her watch. "By the time you get ready the shop ought to be opened, so try not to waste too much time. The sooner we get to the ice rink the sooner I can show it isn't as easy as you think it is, Ruby Rose. Of course, it's not too late to back out."

Something sparked in her silver eyes, Ruby turned standing her ground, "No way am I backing down. In fact, it will be you who will be eating her words, once we get to my element, princess."

Taking a step forward, Weiss returned the glare with an icy piercing gaze. "Ha, how hard can it truly be? I'm sure as I have said before snowboarding looks easier than you're making it out to be."

"You are so full of yourself, Weiss," Ruby retorted.

"We shall see," her icy blue eyes blazed with fire.

"Yeah, we're going to see which more difficult." The two girls became locked in an exchange of heated glares.

Yang placed her hands on both girl's right shoulder. "Geez, you two anymore tension like this and you might end up melting the snow," she laughed.

Both slowly backed down, Ruby started towards the room. Weiss shouted after her, "Wear something you'll be able to easily maneuver in."

In the span of fifteen minutes Ruby rushed out wearing ski pants, a flannel shirt, and jacket. "Alright, I'm ready."

The pair headed outside, Yang was there waiting. "How about I give you two a ride? I'm heading that way."

"Sounds great, Yang!" Ruby shouted gleefully.

Weiss wearily looked at the snowmobile. The vehicle wasn't exactly big enough for the three of them, meaning Weiss would have to get as close as she could behind the silver-eyed girl. "Are you serious? Do you honestly expect me to ride this thing?

"Yeah," Ruby responded with an innocent and sincere smile, "it will be fun and quicker than walking." With a sigh of surrender Weiss straddled the snowmobile a mixture of regret and slight embarrassment she wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Ruby responded with small squeak.

In the rearview mirror Yang noted both girls cheeks were a dark shade of red, a cheeky smile curved her lips as she slid on the snowmobile. "Okay, you two make sure you hold on _tight_ things might get bumpy," Yang forewarned, slipping on her helmet.

"You know it's illegal to drive while your passengers are without the right protective gear," Weiss shouted.

Yang shrugged, _I'll go slow no reason to get your crown in a twist. _Not taking another second to respond the golden blonde revved the engine and took off at moderate speed toward the main lodge.

Fighting off the urge to bury her head in Ruby's shoulder, Weiss forced herself to endure the ride telling herself it was like a ski lift only being driven by an unpredictable adrenaline junkie blonde demon. Thankfully, the ride didn't last much longer and they were at the lodge in no time. Quickly removing her arms from around Ruby, she raced in hiding her still flushed face. At the door, she barked, "Come on we don't have all day."

"Thanks for the ride, Yang, I'll see later if she doesn't try to kill me first."

Lifting up the visor Yang replied with a wink, "Try not to have too much fun."

Before Ruby had the chance to ask what she meant, Yang was already speeding off down the trail. _Why did she wink when she said that? Ugh, sisters,_ she scoffed internally. Turning around, she headed for the lodge to meet up with Weiss before she grew impatient.

Inside the pair went to the shop on the left side. The sign bearing the name of her families lucrative business Looming over the heiress like a doubting shadow. In the ice skating section Weiss began, "You want a pair of skates that fit snugly, not too loose or tight. So, pick a pair in your . . . " she trailed off, looking at Ruby's attire, "style."

Ruby picked up a pair of decent red and black ice skates and immediately put them back. "Wow, these are really expensive."

"Oh, come now, surely if you and your sister can afford a trip like this, you have the cash to. . ." Weiss paused noting both the scruffy jacket, and the solemn expression in Ruby's eyes. "Pick out what you want, money is no object with me."

Looking wide-eyed Ruby asked, "Really?"

"Yes, I refuse to let this arrangement be done with cheap rented gear. If it is to be done, it will be done properly as I said once before."

In a blink of an eye Ruby had wrapped her arms around the typically cold girl. She whispered a thank you against Weiss' hairline, but it wasn't about what the heiress assumed it was.

"Don't get too excited. You're going to have to get a dress in order to do this right."

Ruby groaned backing away. Upon the Weiss' lips was a rather smug smile. "Do I have to? I'm sure a jacket and ski pants will do just fine."

"Absolutely not, it's part of the experience and skating is about needing the freedom especially when we try jumping. If we manage to get that far. Your casual wear is only for today since we are starting you off at the beginning".

"Well, then the same goes for you to princess." Ruby snatched the ice skates off the shelf. "Let's get this over with. You're going to need a board too."

She paused, glancing at the other girl. "How exactly do I go about that?"

"We're going to have work together, I guess. 'Cause I have no idea either for my end of the bet."

Scoffing off Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand leading, her towards the dress rack. "Here try this one on," she demanded handing her a dress to match the skates."

Ruby hesitantly took the sparkly dress and begrudgingly entered the dressing room. Unzipping the jacket she grumbled all the way through the change. After she finished, Ruby opened the door to find that Weiss wasn't there. "Weiss," she called, looking around. "Ugh, why am I even bothering to wear this stupid outfit. I feel way too exposed in this thing."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that Ruby Rose," a low purr said in her ear.

Ruby jumped, quickly whipped around only to see that it was the girl she ran into the other day. "Hey Cinder, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, simply browsing didn't expect you to be are wearing something so eloquent." Behind her roamed a guy with silver hair was stuffing a few things into his pockets.

A light shade of red coated her cheeks. "Um, this isn't something I would normally wear," she started to explain. "I have a score to settle with one of my cabin-mates."

"Does mean you won't be on the slopes today, then?" Cinder asked acting distressed.

"Not today, but soon. I hope."

"Wonderful, though perhaps I might have to see how you're ice skating lessons are faring," she purred placing a hand on the younger girl's cheek.

Weiss rounded the corner with a pair of black leggings for Ruby. The heiress figured the energetic girl could use them since Weiss noticed that Ruby didn't seem too fond of wearing a dress. Plus, they would keep her legs warm. Upon returning to the dressing room, she saw not only Ruby, but another woman there. A crooked seductive smirk upon her pale face, and the dark glimmer of ill intent in glowing amber eyes as she touched Ruby's face. Something about the scene made her heart sink, but didn't wish to linger on the possible explanation.

Ruby glanced over spotting Weiss. Taking a step back, Cinder's hand dropped. "There you are Weiss. So, is this suitable enough for you?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Yes, I guess it will suffice for the moment. Since that is done, change and we will get what I need snowboard."

"No problem," Ruby said relieved to be able to take this stupid dress off. "It was nice seeing you again, Cinder."

"Same, little rose, but do remember our little agreement to have drinks at some point."

"I haven't forgotten, how about . . ." she looked at Weiss for a second as if to confirm the answer with her. "Tomorrow evening?

Weiss didn't respond still unsettled by the way Cinder looked at Ruby.

"Tomorrow sounds lovely," she whispered darkly, patting the top of Ruby's head. "See you then."

Watching Cinder leave the shop, Weiss coughed gaining Ruby's attention. "If you are done, let's finish this up and go over to the snowboarding area to pick out board."

"Finally, just let me get out of this thing." Rushing back into the dressing room Ruby hastily changed.

Standing out there waiting for Ruby, Weiss' thoughts were swirling. _Why do I feel like I had just lost the biggest competition of my life? I shouldn't care who Ruby decides to talk to or make plans with. _

Handing the dress over to Weiss, Ruby grabbed her hand dragging over to the snowboards. A little while later finding the perfect one for Weiss along with the appropriate boots and jacket, all sporting her family's snowflake insignia. At the register Weiss flashed a credit card and told the cashier to have everything delivered to their cabin except for Ruby's ice skates.

As the pair left the lodge for the rink Cinder watched them leave. The man who was behind her earlier approached once more, "I see you got your eyes on a new toy."

"Not yet, Mercury," Cinder replied, "I like to lure my prey in my trap before I make the kill."

"Just like you did with Amber," he reminded.

Golden eyes glowed in the darkness of the shadows where the woman lurked, she chuckled amused by his statement, "Yes, just like I did with Amber."

* * *

At the ice rink Ruby watched Weiss elegantly tie the laces of her ice skates. She had simply done it as she would with her snow or combat boots. The loops were even and neatly sat on the tongue. Standing up Weiss looked down at Ruby's stakes seeing the state they were in. "This will simply not do."

"Uh, I tied them like I normally do.

Weiss took a moment to rethink her words, _she's nowhere near a professional level and remember you weren't one either at one point. _Her father's voice echoed in her ears. His scolding words of displeasure caused her to feel like a child once more. "_Who taught how to tie ice skates? Everything must be perfect down to the smallest detail. Do it again," he yelled._

She winced from the internal berating from the past. _This is a bet to see whose sport of choice is easier not a competition. _"Okay, do as you please. Just give a moment I want to quick lap around the rink. Start by trying to stand on the ice, gain a sense of balance, and relax. I'll be right back."

Confused Ruby watched the heiress glide off further into the rink. She decided to do what Weiss said. She started to stand, her legs wobbled a bit, feeling herself begin to fall. Landing back on the bench, she tried again determination glimmered in her silver eyes. Standing up, she outstretched her arms heading Weiss' advice to relax. Taking a few baby steps further onto the ice, Ruby lost her train of contraction, and felt herself slipping. Before she could fall, a hand had grabbed her pulling back to her feet. With the morning sun in her eyes all she could make out was red hair, a pair of kind green eyes, and a forced smile.

Weiss stopped to lean against the barricade. Taking a few sharp breaths, she needed a moment to clear her head. It had been a while since she had thought about her father when it pertained to ice skating. She fell in love with the sport while watching her sister Winter skate. She looked so graceful and it looked like fun. Winter gladly showed her the basics, but once she got the hang of it and showed promise her father took control. She trained every day following his every order, what to wear, what to eat, practicing from sun up to sun down until her feet were blistered and she could hardly stand. During her grueling years of training, she lost touch with her friend and sister. Winter moved on to join the Atlesian Military. Yet, Weiss kept going for deep down, despite the hardships she wanted to make her father proud of her. One day she got that chance during the Atlas Winter Festival. All her hard work had paid off as she proudly showed off her gold medal. Yet, her father still managed to put her down by telling her that her form wasn't perfect enough and shouldn't have won. To make matters worse for the young heiress, her sister didn't come to show an ounce of support by not showing up even for a second. After that day something changed within the heiress. It felt like she was battling a giant suit of armor as she spiraled into a deep depression. The main reason she came to Beacon Summit was try and defeat it.

Finishing her lap, she arrived seeing Ruby talking to a rather familiar girl. Skating over she caught Ruby's gaze. "Oh Weiss, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Your Pyrrha Nikos, the youngest professional speed skater in all of Remnant," Weiss gasped.

"Yeah, that's me," Pyrrha replied modestly.

"I don't understand," Ruby said, peeking around Weiss.

"She's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Puffs," Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh," Ruby began, "Yeah, I've never liked their cereal."

"They're not very healthy," Pyrrha responded, "or that great."

Weiss started to wave her arms up and down in frustration. "Ugh, you dolt that doesn't matter the point is, she's a famous athlete so show some recognition and respect."

Pyrrha held up her hands, "Thank you, but it's okay, really. The main reason I'm here is to avoid all the publicity this little ski resort is the perfect place allowing me to take some down time. Plus, I'm teaching others how to speed skate." She looked around, "Speaking of lessons I'm looking for Jaune Arc." Ruby's looked at Pyrrha wide-eyed. "We're sharing a cabin together, and he was supposed to be my first pupil this morning."

Ruby started to rub the back of her head nervously, "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "He ought to be here soon. Well, it was nice to meet you, Ruby and . . ."

The heiress frowned, "Weiss Schnee at your service."

"Thought you looked familiar. You won the gold in your division."

Shocked Weiss replied as best she could, "Y-yes, I did, t-thank you. It was wonderful to meet the Great Pyrrha Nikos."

With a final nod Pyrrha skated away. Weiss turned watching the single red ponytail disappear into a small forming crowd. Ruby leaned forward a clear taunting smile on her face. "You're blushing, Weiss," she stated.

The platinum blonde did feel a little hot in the face, but she quickly dismissed it not giving Ruby any satisfaction. "I am not you dolt. You've done enough stalling let's get this lesson started."

Ruby let out a sigh of despair, "Okay, but we should move to the other side of the rink. The rinks may be separated by a barrier, but I wouldn't put it past Jaune to find a way to break it. 'Cause if you think I'm a reckless dunce, then you're going to hate Jaune if he shows up."

"Alright, we'll go, but we're going to skate there. Stand up and let's get going."

Holding on to the bench Ruby slowly attempted to stand up once more. Stretching out her arms like a flying bird, she wobbled again. "O-okay, now what?"

"Keep your skates parallel to your shoulders and bend your knees just a bit," Weiss instructed. "You'll want to push off with your lead foot, so your left I do believe by keeping the tip of the left skate on the ice and your weight on your right. However, keep your lead foot off to the side having it at least at a forty-five degree angle. Glide for three seconds and straighten out as your left foot returns to the ground. Simply put push with your left and glide with your right. Bend your knees when gliding and straightened up as you land. Understand?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." It wasn't like being on her snowboard where both her feet were in control of a single board and she could maneuver easier. She wasn't used to the slippery, icy surface one bit. Weaving and wobbling left and right, Ruby tried to do as Weiss said, but fell backwards landing hard on the ice. Using the barricade Ruby stood up again. Holding her knees at shoulder width apart, she placed the tip of her left blade at an angle, and pushed off letting go of the barricade. She glided along the ice for two seconds, but those mere two seconds felt like amazing. Then, she began to fall forward. Landing face first on the ice, Ruby looked up with a goofy grin, "Well, at least it's a start."

Weiss should have been angry seeing the dorky look on the girl's face, but something about Ruby's smirk made it hard to do. "Yeah, it's the start of something." She recalled how Winter laughed at her when she fell the first time, but offered a sisterly hand and patted her head in praise. She watched the stubborn girl get up. This time she didn't wobble too much making Weiss a little impressed by how quickly the silver-eyed girl was taking to ice skating. Giving gliding another go, she actually managed to land both feet on the ground. Gleefully, Ruby shouted, "I did it!" She made the mistake of jumping and landed wrong.

Nearly falling once again Weiss reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. "You dolt, you haven't learned enough to be able to master jumps or gained the momentum. We should keep going though."

Ruby glanced at Weiss' hand on her wrist. Neither of them were wearing any gloves and the younger girl felt how cold Weiss' were on her bare skin. Removing her hand from the icy girl's grasp, she grabbed Weiss' hand in hers. "Um, I think I could use a little more help with my balance if you don't mind."

Weiss looked at their touching hands and back to Ruby. She should have said no forcing Ruby to continue on by herself. It was what her father would have done, but she wasn't him. "I guess I can help you a little bit, but don't expect it all the time.'

Staking on the ice, well Ruby tried to keep up stumbling every now and again, but as the contined on their hands remained intertwined all the while.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, some beginnings of some cute White Rose. I was going to add some Bumbleby, but decided to keep this mainly focused on Ruby and Weiss. So, they'll be more prominent in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
